dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LinearEquation/A Typical DS Server
Credit to EchoNightmareBlade for making a religion out of Bill Wurtz. Dinosaur Simulator is a game on Roblox filled with prehistoric creatures and it's VERY FUN! In the year -65,000,000, DS probably wasn't here. In the year 2015, it was here, and it gradually came within the Top 100 Most Popular Games on Roblox. However, DS has decreased in player visits recently because of Mammoths. What are Mammoths? Non-reptiles, said the innocent reptile community, being KOSed by non-reptiles. But DS is still a very amazing and fun game. Forget this. I wanna play something. Go somewhere. Do something. I wanna play a game filled with fun. Maybe something about dinosaurs, because they are my favorite animals, said the noob new to Roblox. And he joins the game. Woah... There's a screen now. Wait, you can change dino? How about I'll be this weird feathered ostritch raptor thingy Orni? I think it's called Orinthomimus. (BUZZER) Ornithiomimus. (BUZZER) Ornithomimius. (BUZZER) Ornithiomimius. (BUZZER) Orthinomimus. (BUZZER) Or- ni- tho- mi- mus? (CORRECT!) So I'll change to this guy, and I'll then press the play button. And, wow! I'm now the ostrich person. So basically, I'm gonna hang around between the hills eating AFK babies and ferns. Call growl roar, it's other players, and they have a clan that you can join. What the heck, it's called "Dino Bones"? Wow... that's... creepy. There's nothing I could really do, so I just click the button that says "yes". I wanna find out what pack+menu equals, and BAM! I'm in a nest, and I'm surrounded by two weird strange dragons Baro and a strange bird Hatz. IT'S THE DINOSAUR EXPLOSION! (That's fossils and stuff.) But hey, can we swim in the water? Pack: NO. Why? Pack: THE SEA IS A SCARY DEATH PIT. Oh, ok. Pack: JUST KIDDING, THE NESSIE'S A FRIEND. And a random Loch Ness Monster Fresno pops out of the nearby lake. He then somehow bites me (ouch) and carries me through the water. A random baby tuna Leed bites us (yeouch) causing us to take damage. We then arrive at a lake near a cave and hear a *gnerrrRERRRRR*, which probably means "go away". THAT'S A TOOTHY TURTLE Plio! The turtle guy goes a little bit too far in our personal space. Nessie then speaks out of nowhere and says, "Stop, no, please don't go near. We were gonna go through here to try to get some delicious fish." Turtle says, "Can you maybe chill?" Then Nessie says, "How about you chill?" Looks like the land-based back was right the first time after all. We need help, so Ness and I rush back to the pack and ask, "Hey guys, can you help us get rid of a Plio? Come on, I know you want to defeat all bullies." "Yes, I do actually want to do that. Let's declare war on them," says the T. rex, king of the clan. "We declare war on the Plio," he announces to the whole server. "Please respect our pack, or we may declare war on your pack as well." "Okay," said some random person in this chat box thingy. He continues, "I am the Plio's friend, and I've got the bad guy from JW Albino. My pack accepts your war request!" TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts